Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga Uchiha Namikaze
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto is chased by the villagers and ends up awaking two doujutsu but doesn't realize it as he never knew he had the abilities. This is a test story it might not work. Multi bloodline Naruto, strong Naruto, naru hina, smart Naruto, eventual op Naruto. As I said this is a test if it works I will continue but if not I will end it at any time please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves for all but one five year old. That one being Naruto Uzumaki he was currently being chased by several villagers who had pitchforks. Naruto ran through the streets then went to turn down an alley only to find a dead end.

"Today is the day we finally kill the demon child" said one arrogant civilian as he approached the boy with his pitchfork.

"Yes let's just kill him and avenge our beloved Fourth Hokage" said the only chuunin in the group.

Naruto just sat there crying while watching as time seemed to slow down, as the pitchfork came close Naruto moved to the side before noticing something weird he was seeing two different things. In his left eye he saw the tenketsu of all the villagers in front of him but in his other eye he saw everything normal but in slow motion and the chakra that was in those villagers systems. Soon he let his instincts take over and he started dodging every attempt the mob made to kill him, soon ANBU showed up and dispatched as Naruto passed out causing the Hokage to run to his side and pick him up before running to the hospital.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Naruto woke up in what looked like a sewer and decided to try to find his way out when he heard what sounded like a girl crying and decided to follow the sound till he came up to a gate that had the kanji for seal on it. Carefully walking past the bars he found the source of the crying it was a girl with short red hair and a orange kimono with the kanji for demon on the back and nine flowing tails coming out the bottom. "Umm... Excuse me miss but is everything ok?" Asked Naruto.

The girl looked at him for a few seconds before looking back down and crying again. **"I'm so sorry... I am the reason... Those villagers keep attacking you"** said the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked a now curious Naruto.

 **"I'm the Kyuubi no yoko and this is your mindscape... I was sealed in you to protect this village"** said the Kyuubi.

"well I'm sure that the village would be safe if your sealed in me or not I mean you are very kind and you aren't lying" said Naruto.

 **"Well when I was sealed it was because of what one person did and this person had a sharingan"** said the Kyuubi. Naruto's left eye turned red with three tomoe in it matching the other, to say naruto was pissed at the person who controlled someone so kind.

"Well I don't care what other people think I will change their views and become Hokage" said Naruto.

 **"I am proud to be sealed into someone who is kind"** said the Kyuubi.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Naruto.

 **"Well I could teach you some jutsu and maybe you could get the Hyuuga and Kakashi to train you in your doujutsu once you are strong enough, as I have a theory that if you train enough while using them a lot that they will fuse. But enough of that lets get back to the jutsu I'm going to teach you. Do you want to learn them?"** Asked Kyuubi.

"Sure Kyuu-chan I would love to learn new jutsu" said Naruto causing the Kyuubi to blush at the nickname he gave her. "But do you have a name because Kyuubi seems more like just a title and well I feel it's more polite to call you by your name" said Naruto.

 **"Well my name usually has to be earned but seeing as to me your my son you can call me Kurama"** said Kurama.

"That's a lovely name. Now let's get started I want to know and master many jutsu" said Naruto with a fox like grin.

 **"Ok then the first one will be the substitute for the clone jutsu the academy thinks useful. It's called the Kage bunshin it creates solid clones of you"** said Kurama. **"Just do this handsign and channel chakra and you will also retain the memories of the clones so they are perfect for espionage and for training. But wait till you wake up and ask the Hokage for use of his personal training grounds"** finished Kurama as she crossed her fingers.

"Ok Kurama-chan I will wait when am I going to wake up and how will I see you again?" Asked Naruto.

 **"Well you should be waking up soon and all you have to do is meditate on your mindscape and you will arrive, now when you sleep I will pull you in here for training but if you should ever need advice I will be here. Also ask you Hokage to get someone to train you in fuinjutsu and to teach you your fathers jutsu as your father is the fourth Hokage but if asked how you figured it out just say you saw a picture and put two and two together"** said Kurama.

"Ok Kurama-sensei I will see you tonight" said Naruto before he started to fade.

* * *

 **Konoha hospital**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a white room when he looked around he saw that his Jiji was sitting by his bed sleeping. Naruto just smiled before tapping his shoulder waking him up. "Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I'm ok Jiji but I have a question" said Naruto earning a

"First can I use your personal training ground so I can train in secret till I become a gennin then may I get specific trainers and also while I train in your training grounds can you get a fuinjutsu master to teach me as I want to learn as many different ninja skills as I can and also be like my hero, my father the fourth Hokage and take that hat from you" said Naruto with a smile.

To say Hiruzen was flabbergasted that Naruto knew who his father was was like saying Orrochimaru liked little boys secretly and that was one hell of an understatement. "N-Naruto-kun how did you find out about your father?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well Jiji to be honest it really isn't that hard when the only difference from me and him in your photo and the Hokage monument is that I have whiskers otherwise I'm a carbon copy of him but really I wasn't trying to figure it out just thought about it last night before I was attacked" said Naruto in a very convincing lie. It wasn't all that hard to piece together that and if Naruto can do it why the hell the civilians couldn't was beyond him.

"I will see what I can do to get you the fuinjutsu teacher but other then that it can be done" said Hiruzen.

 ** _"Hey kit tell the old man that you know the secret to defeating a Kage's number one enemy in return for getting Jiraiya the teach you fuinjutsu"_ ** said Kurama through a mental link.

Naruto smiled. "Hey Jiji would you like to make a trade seeing as I just figured out a way to get rid of paperwork and in return get Jiraiya to train me" said Naruto getting his adoptive grandfather to grab his shoulders and shake him comically.

"YES NOW PLEASE GIVE ME THE SECRET" said Hiruzen.

Naruto chuckled. "Ok but I mean your known as the professor so I thought you would have thought of shadow clones" said Naruto before Hiruzen walked to a wall in the hospital and started banging his head before turning and thanking Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Hiruzen as two clones appeared beside him and ran to the Hokage tower to finish the paperwork. "Naruto I think you could bring world peace if you told other Kage about this but don't speak about me banging my head" said Hiruzen.

"Don't worry Jiji I won't but please get Jiraiya here ASAP as I want him to teach me my fathers two jutsu the rasengan and the Hirashin as its kinda a birthright" said Naruto. "Besides who knows if I'd be able to actually learn them" said Naruto.

"It will be done I will tell him to be here in two days or be demoted to gennin and would you like Tsunade as well?" Asked Hiruzen.

"No she can wait till before the chuunin exams I have a gut feeling there might be a team reunion during the final" said Naruto.

Hiruzens eyes went wide. "How do you figure as this is a serious matter" said Hiruzen.

"Well think about it was he not looking for immortality as well as a way to have every jutsu in his arsenal?" Asked Naruto.

"How did you know that that is not public information" said Hiruzen.

"Well I have snuck passed you and your anbu on multiple occasions and looked at the files on your desk and it just happened to be one of them" said Naruto.

Hiruzen just sighed. "Looks like I'm upping the security in my office again if those anbu can't spot a orange monstrosity like that jacket in my office" said Hiruzen as he snapped his fingers calling his anbu. "Up recruit the best anbu you can find as you three couldn't even spot an orange jacket in my office" said Hiruzen.

Naruto just sniggered at all three anbu who were running to find new anbu. "Naruto I noticed that you have two doujutsu as you have them active right now" said Hiruzen curious as to how he had both doujutsu.

"Well I only just unlocked them I guess as I was being attacked but I don't know how to turn them off" said Naruto.

"Well try cutting off the chakra flow to your eyes" said Hiruzen.

Naruto tried imagining a flood gate stopping the flow of chakra to his eyes. But after he did so he suddenly felt dizzy. "Woah" said Naruto as he laid on his hospital bed.

"You alright Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yeah just dizzy" said Naruto. "Oh Jiji can you get me some chakra paper I would like to know what elements I can learn" said Naruto.

"I have some right here" said Hiruzen before handing Naruto a piece. "Now channel your chakra into the paper and we will see what chakra nature you have" said Hiruzen.

Naruto then started channeling his chakra to the paper which split into four pieces, one started turning to dust another became soaked then they grew roots and tied together, the third crumpled and the fourth burned. Hiruzen looked at the paper with wide eyes before looking at Naruto. ' _Is he the reincarnation of Hashirama-sensei?'_ Hiruzen thought to himself. "Naruto you have a very rare kekei genkai, the wood release which was thought dead after Hashirama senju but I guess you have it now which is strange for you to have two doujutsu and wood release. What's next you have the extinct Uzumaki kekei genkai that allows you to create sub elements with ease" said Hiruzen.

Naruto just shrugged. "Who knows maybe" said Naruto. "But let's worry about one thing at a time" said Naruto as he channeled chakra to his eyes again causing his doujutsu to appear again but this time it looked like they were becoming one as the Byakugan eye was slowly gaining three tomoe, and the sharingan was becoming more like the Byakugan.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun your doujutsu are merging" said Hiruzen as his face did a very good impersonation of a fish out of water.

"Hmm I guess that means my doujutsu is getting more powerful" said Naruto.

Hiruzen then walked out he door and to his office where he wrote a message to Jiraiya to bring Naruto and find Tsunade showing her that her grandfathers bloodline continued through him and that if he didn't arrive in two days that he would be demoted to gennin and be assigned the Tora missions for life. As soon as he sent it he went back to the hospital. "Naruto come with me it's time for you to go to the Hokage personal training grounds where you will train and you can stay at your fathers place which is by the Hyuuga compound" said Hiruzen.

"Hai" said Naruto as he followed his Jiji to the Hokage tower and then to a wall where Hiruzen pressed a button causing a secret door to open. Hiruzen then Lead Naruto down a staircase that led down at least fifteen flights. Once they arrived at the bottom Hiruzen opened another door revealing a massive training ground with a room at the far end.

"You and Jiraiya can stay and train here there are chakra and sound suppression seals all over the place and the rooms are just beyond that door at the other end" said Hiruzen.

Naruto then looked at his Jiji and smirked before crossing his fingers. **"Kage bunshin no jutsu"** said Naruto as five thousand shadow clones came to life. "So Jiji what do you think" said the five thousand Naruto's causing Hiruzen to sweat drop as not even he could create that many at Naruto's age.

"You watched what I did in the hospital didn't you?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yup it is an awesome jutsu" said Naruto before he and all the clones turned to each other and started a royal rumble. Once the royal rumble was over The real Naruto was all that was left standing.

"Hey Naruto try to activate only your sharingan" said Hiruzen.

Naruto pushed chakra to his eyes again and thought to himself about the sharingan causing it to activate Naruto opened his eyes showing two tomoe in each eye. Hiruzen was shocked when the doujutsu was mixed there was three or when one eye was one and the other was the other it was fully matured but when it was just sharingan in both eyes there was only two tomoe. Hiruzen then came up with an idea. "I have a way for you to start training in wood style but we will start that when Tsunade is here" said Hiruzen.

"Okay Jiji I'm just happy that I will be able to protect those I care about, _like that lavender eyed beauty_ " said Naruto whispering the last bit to himself but Hiruzen caught it slightly.

 _'So he likes a Hyuuga and if it's who i think it is then they will be in the same class in two years'_ thought Hiruzen. Naruto then deactivated his doujutsu and started to walk to his room at the other end of the training grounds where he would retire for the night.

"Hey Jiji can you get Jiraiya to take me clothes shopping?" Asked Naruto. "I mean as much as I love the color orange until I can keep up with my fathers top speed I don't think it would be safe to wear tons of orange" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto, I will be down tomorrow to check on you and maybe take you for some ramen my treat" said Hiruzen before walking out of the training grounds.

Naruto then headed to the bed where he found a mini fridge which he found stocked with food and juice so he went to bed to start jutsu training with Kurama.

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and he was infront of Kurama again. "Hi Kurama-sensei so what can I learn tonight?" Asked Naruto.

 **"Hmmm... Well tonight I guess I can teach you a basic fire jutsu and a wind jutsu though you will have to learn the other jutsu from people that have that affinity. Let's start with the fire ball jutsu and great breakthrough"** said Kurama as she implanted memories of all the fire jutsu and wind jutsu in Naruto's head.

After Naruto had the handsigns and different jutsu memorized he started running through the handsigns for the fire ball jutsu before taking a deep breath and breathing out a massive ball of fire that caused the water in Naruto's mindscape to dry up.

 **"Good job kit now practice that till you can do it sub consciously without any second thought"** said Kurama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later**

Naruto had just finished mastering his fathers rasengan and had gotten to level three in fuinjutsu and was well on his way to level four which is six books away from masters level fuinjutsu. Naruto had almost gotten the Hirashin down but he would have to wait till he was at level 5 to create more Hirashin seals. Currently Naruto was trying to add wind chakra to the rasengan as to create a more powerful version but was having no luck causing Jiraiya to smirk. "Ok Naruto that's enough go for a walk and see the village for a bit I'll just wait here for you I mean you have more ways then one to avoid danger" said Jiraiya.

"Ok Ero-sennin see you in an hour or two" said Naruto as he used a smokeless shinshun to exit the room.

"Looks like Shisui the teleporter lives on in Naruto" said Jiraiya.

* * *

 **With Naruto in the market place**

Naruto was walking by one of the shops everyone was now giving him confused glares as he was wearing a black anbu shirt with black anbu pants and black boots, the lower half of his face was covered by a mask. All in all he looked more like a mix of Kakashi and Minato. Naruto continued towards the ramen stand when he ran into Hiashi and didn't realize he had his Byaku-sharingan flauding as he had been training with them for so long he forgot about them being active. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama I didn't see you there" said Naruto as he had been thinking about his fuinjutsu training.

Hiashi recognized the Hyuuga doujutsu veins immediately but also noticed that his eyes were a cross between the Byakugan and sharingan. "It's alright there..." Hiashi said before remembering that he doesn't know who this boy is.

"Naruto. The name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"Ahh yes Uzumaki-san don't worry about it I was just on my way to pick up my daughter from her friends" said Hiashi.

"Ahh ok well I hope you two have a good day" Naruto said with a smile before walking away.

 _'I will have to find a way to get Hinata to fall for him if he has a pure mix between the two doujutsu also his kind heart will have him help'_ thought Hiashi.

Hiashi then set out to find three bully's to pick on his daughter for Naruto to save her from. Hiashi then walked to a play ground where he knew some kids didn't like the Hyuuga. "Hey there young one, I want to make sure you stay away from my daughter as she is better then you" said Hiashi before turning and walking away.

 **Two days later just outside a park**

Naruto was walking by the park on his break from training as he walked by he heard some kids yelling and what sounded like a girl crying. After picking up on he sound of crying he went to see what was going on when he arrived he saw three kids picking on a young girl around his age. "You think your better then us don't you, you Hyuuga freaks and your pupil-less eyes" said one of the bully's.

"You better apologize" said the second who Naruto thought was the leader as he was stepping on the young Hyuuga's head and pushing her closer to the ground.

"Hey step away from her or else" said Naruto.

"Hey look it's the kid our parents told us is a monster that is weaker then pond scum lets beat him too then we can be heroes like the fourth" said the third bully getting everyone riled. Naruto crossed his fingers before creating two clones who then used the rasengan against a tree to show they meant business.

"Screw this run" they all said in unison before turning and running away.

Naruto then turned to the young girl. "Are you alright?" Asked Naruto.

The girl looked at him and blushed. "Y-yeah I-I-I am" said the girl.

"my name is Naruto I'll be attending the academy probably around the same time as you" said Naruto as he introduced himself.

"Lady Hinata, there you are I have been looking everywhere for you what happened?" Asked the Hyuuga.

"I-i-i was p-p-picking f-flowers when s-some b-b-boys jumped me s-saying that I s-s-should a-apologize for being a Hyuuga" said Hinata.

"That's when I came in and chased them off" said Naruto.

"Well thank you for protecting lady Hinata, Uzumaki-san I hope you could come for dinner tonight as a thank you" said the Hyuuga.

Naruto was shocked that the Hyuuga knew who he was but was still being nice. "Wait you know who I am?" Asked Naruto.

"Why yes, you are Naruto Uzumaki one boy who deserves to be treated as the hero he is for reasons I cannot say" said the Hyuuga. "Oh before I forget you can call me Ko" he finished.

"Well nice to meet you Ko and you too Princess Hinata" said Naruto before turning to leave. "See you tonight at the Hyuuga compound and hopefully at the academy as well in a year Hinata-chan and don't ever let anyone tell you that your weak because I can see your strong" finished Naruto leaving a blushing Hinata and a shocked Ko as not even he expected that.

* * *

 **Five hours later**

Naruto was walking toward the Hyuuga compound when he ran into six angry parents. "Why did you attack our kids?" Asked one of the mothers.

"Look lady your kids were picking on the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen and no I did not attack them I attacked two trees as a warning telling them to get lost" said Naruto.

"And do you expect us to believe a weakling like you scared our sons off destroying two trees?" Asked a father.

"Why yes, yes I do. Would you like to see how?" Asked Naruto as he created two shadow clones then had them create a rasengan each just to prove a point.

"We know a genjutsu when we see one" said another father who had the balls to pull a kitchen knife and attack the real Naruto only to be intersepted by a shadow clone and have the rasengan a millimeter from his face causing him to feint.

Naruto then continued on his way to the Hyuuga compound which was only around the corner. Once at the gate the guards bowed to him and let him in with one of the guards leading him to the dining room where he saw Hinata and Hiashi as well as many faces he didn't recognize but just sat in the spot reserved for him which was beside Hiashi. "Now Uzumaki-san do you know why we invited you here for supper?" Asked one of the elders.

"No I do not Hyuuga-sama I was told by your branch house member Ko that he wanted me here for saving lady Hinata from some bullies" said Naruto.

"Well there is that and we thank you for that but also lord Hiashi said it looked like you have what appeared to be a pure mix of the Byakugan and the sharingan and that has never been seen before and as such we would like to see if you are compatible with the gentle fist which is our taijutsu" said another elder.

"That would be fine with me I mean I would be the first Hokage to know the gentle fist and many many jutsu also it would help my goal of surpassing he fourth Hokage. But enough about that may I inquire about where you got the silk for your battle attire as it looks extremely comfortable and it would work with my training" said Naruto.

"Ah yes we special order the thread from Suna where they have a special silk bug that spins it once every ten years" said Hiashi who at this point was smiling at the politeness of Naruto from what he had heard Naruto was loud and obnoxious.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you Uzumaki-san?" Asked Hiashi.

Naruto scratched his head before coming up with an idea that would gain him a friend at the same time. "Yes I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I become friends with Hinata-chan? Oh and the training would be awesome" said Naruto.

All the Hyuuga looked at each other with smirks before looking back to Naruto.

"Of course you can be lady Hinata's friends" said an elder.

 _'Yes we will truly be the most powerful clan in konoha'_ thought an elder.

Soon the meal was served and Naruto ate like a gentleman in front of the Hyuuga clan after everyone was finished Kurama decided to talk to Naruto. _"Hey kit ask Hiashi to train you as with your Byaku-sharingan you could keep up and learn his movements quickly"_ said Kurama.

"Hiashi-sama may I spar with you?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure but why with me?" Asked Hiashi.

"Because I can tell your the strongest Hyuuga here" said Naruto his doujutsu flairing showing he wasn't lying and causing gasps in the group. Everyone then walked to the training grounds where the spar would be held.

"Ok we will have a full on chuunin exams like battle taijutsu and ninjutsu are allowed" said Hiashi thinking that the boy didn't know many jutsu. Oh how wrong he is.

Naruto then went through ten handsigns. "Woodstyle wood barrier" said Naruto creating a barrier of wood that would protect everyone else.

"This boy has lord first kekei genkai as well?. Asked one of the elders.

"Well this got really interesting" said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Hiashi-sama that is the only woodstyle jutsu I know other then that I don't know much jutsu wise I just wanted to ensure everyone's safety if this fight got out of hand" said Naruto earning the respect of Hiashi who then dropped into the gentle fist style, which Naruto started to mimic with relative ease. Hiashi smirked at Naruto.

"You lost already" said Hiashi before charging Naruto intending to finish him off with the eight trigrams 64 palms.

"Really?" Asked Naruto as he started to move side to side at speeds rivaling that of lightning.

"Eight trigrams 2 palms... 4 palms...8 palms...16 palms...32 palms... Eight trigrams 64 palms" said Hiashi as he tried to strike Naruto sixty four times only to notice Naruto moving just enough to dodge each strike and it looked like he was studying his movements.

"Now let me try it but I will go easy on you and not use chakra" said Naruto as he dropped into the stance. Naruto then charged at Hiashi. "Eight trigrams 2... 4... 8...16...32...64 palms" said Naruto as he effectively hit every chakra point Hiashi had without using chakra. "I guess I would win if I had used chakra?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes you would have you did very well" said Hiashi as Naruto then lowered the wood barrier just to say he ended the fight.

Then Naruto started walking to the compound exit where he used his smokeless shunshin to get back to his training grounds unscene.

* * *

 **Two years later at the academy**

Naruto was sitting down in the academy beside Hinata who was blushing up a storm. Naruto was oblivious to her feelings for him as he was focused on becoming strong and making his father proud. _'So Kurama what's the plans?'_ Asked Naruto.

 _"Well kit I believe you should focus mostly on your classes"_ said Kurama. _'Still shocked he hasn't realized that Hinata likes him'_ thought Kurama.

 _'Ok your the boss'_ said Naruto.

The first thing they were doing in class was testing their skill level so one by one the students were called to do three academy level jutsu once Naruto's name was called he pumped too much chakra into the clone jutsu basically creating a dead clone. Naruto was then labeled as dead last and it didn't help that most of the instructors hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 years later graduation day**

Naruto was sitting in his usual spot in the academy when he decided to tell Hinata how he felt as over the years he started to fall for the Hyuuga heiress. "Hey Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Y-y-yes N-Na-Naruto-kun" responded Hinata.

"W-well I umm... I just uh.." Naruto started causing Hinata to look at him confused. Naruto then closed his eyes and looked down. "I think I love you" said Naruto making Hinata's face go redder then a tomato.

"D-do you m-mean that?" Asked Hinata. _'I hope this isn't a dream'_ Hinata thought in prayer.

"Y-yes I do " Naruto said catching his courage. "But I understand if you don't feel the same" said Naruto.

At this point Hinata felt like she was in heaven. _'If this is a dream then Kami don't let me wake up'_ thought Hinata. "I-I-I-I f-f-feel th-th-the sa-same Naruto-kun" said Hinata still thinking she was dreaming.

Naruto was smiling now and decided to hold her hand causing her to feint. "Wow Naruto I didn't expect you to be so troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Well me and her have hung out for the past two years so I just thought she wouldn't have feinted anymore mind you I didn't know she felt the same way for me that I feel for her. Usually I am hanging out with her at her clan compound training so that I can be stronger and helping her get stronger" said Naruto.

"Wait Hiashi-sama let you in?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Well yeah he is training me as a thanks for saving Hinata from three bully's" said Naruto.

"Well at least your not dead yet but I would be careful if I was you" said Shikamaru.

"Well thank you for your concern" said Naruto.

Shikamaru then laid his head down muttering something about troublesome blondes and their love lives. Hinata was smiling with her head on the desk. And Naruto was smiling while waiting for their sensei to arrive. Five minutes later Hinata had just came to as Iruka arrived with Mizuki behind him.

"Alright class it's time for the graduation test now the first part as you all should know will be the writen test after Mizuki hends out the papers I want you to take the hour to write the test after that we will be going to the academy training ground where you will be doing a spar vs Mizuki who will be judging your taijutsu. After that you will be coming back in here to do the academy three" said Iruka as Mizuki was handing out the test papers.

Once Naruto got his paper he noticed there was a genjutsu placed on it. Naruto inwardly smirked before writing the answers to the genjutsu version. Once the hour was up Iruka was walking around to pick up the tests and Mizuki tried to undo the genjutsu but couldn't find the chakra to remove it. It was then he noticed that there was a seal on his chakra but couldn't figure out who placed it or when for that matter. As Iruka grabbed Naruto's he noticed that there was a genjutsu on it and looked at the answers and found they were correct for the genjutsu version so Iruka shrugged and took the test just writing it down in his book that Naruto's test had a genjutsu on it and the answers were correct.

"Alright class to the training ground" said Iruka before leading everyone to the training grounds sparing arena. After everyone arrived at the tea if grounds Iruka began calling names and the kids began sparing against Mizuki. Finally after two hours of waiting naruto was called. "Alright Naruto all you have to do is last three minutes or knock Mizuki out of the ring" said Iruka as Naruto and Mizuki entered the ring and got into fighting stances Mizuki in the academy basic as he thought Naruto would be an easy opponent. Naruto dropped into the gentle fist.

"Come on Naruto there is no way you know the gentle fist just by watching" said Mizuki.

"are you sure of that Mizuki. If your so sure would you like to make a bet that if I get you out of the ring you go to T&I and tell Inoichi to do a mind walk in your mind. And if I lose I quit trying to be a ninja. Sound like a deal to you?" Asked Naruto.

Mizuki smirked thinking that he could use this to his advantage. " I accept"

Iruka just rolled his eyes. "Begin" said Iruka.

Naruto then rushed Mizuki and proceeded to strike Mizuki in his tenketsu before slamming his hands on Mizuki's stomach sending him flying out of the ring. "Looks like I win" said Naruto. "Iruka-sensei you might want to have him carried to T&I as to keep our deal and so he can recover" finished Naruto.

"Well I guess we can go in while the other teachers that were watching can take him to T&I and say he requested a mind walk" said Iruka.

After Mizuki was taken away Iruka continued with the test. "Ok class next is the ninjutsu portion of the test you have to preform the three academy jutsu and if you want extra credit two if your choice" said Iruka. "When I call your name come to the next room to finish the test" finished Iruka.

Naruto then tuned out the names of almost everyone else. "Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. Naruto then followed Iruka into the test room. "Okay Naruto show me the clone jutsu, substitution and the transformation Jutsus" said Iruka.

Naruto smirked as he crossed his fingers. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as ten exact replicas of Naruto appeared before they all transformed into the four hokage Hinata, the Ichiraku's, Sasuke ,Sakura and Iruka then replacing themselves with all the living clan heads causing Iruka's jaw to drop. Iruka then reached for a headband and tossed it at Naruto.

Naruto started walking back to class when he bumped into Hinata who was heading to the bathroom. "Oh sorry Hinata-chan I was distracted by my headband for a moment there" he said with a smile.

"It's o-okay Na-Naruto-kun I w-wasn't paying at-attention to m-my surroundings" said Hinata.

"Say Hinata-chan would you like to go to Ichirakus to celebrate our graduation?" Asked Naruto.

"S-Sure if m-my fa-father approves" said Hinata.


	4. Temp chapter 4

Sorry to say I have to put my stories on hiatus until I heal as I just got out of surgery so I will continue then after I heal sorrry about that


	5. Chapter 5

Check my poll im trying to come up with a new story that will work but cant think of an idea for narutos abilities


	6. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
